


Of Demons, Goddesses and Hell

by Swanssmile



Category: Good Omens (TV), Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: And Persephone needs a hug, Hadestown needs a demon's help, I'm obsessed with Good Omens and Hadestown so this is what you get, Kinda?, Persephone and Crowley are old friends, They grieve together, They're each other's therapists, because in this house we respect soulmates, i don't know where i'm going with this, what is this, will probably get Aziraphale/Crowley and Persephone/Hades shippy at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-07 17:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanssmile/pseuds/Swanssmile
Summary: Crossover!AU where Hadestown is a place in hell and Crowley and Persephone are old friends. When she shows up at his doorstep one day after more than 6000 years since their last contact, shit goes down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Please know I have no idea where I'm going with this or what it's gonna be. I have some vague ideas as of now, but I can't promise anything. Also apologies if any of the characters seem ooc, I've never written Crowley or Persephone before hehe. It's also not beta'd sorry guys. 
> 
> Basically the idea for this is that Hadestown is a place in hell and a rival of demonic hell.

Crowley's door bell rang. He looked up from some rather entertaining baking show on Netflix, sat a little straighter. He wouldn't open the door just yet. He was a demon after all. So far, so normal.

But then something completely unnormal, out of the ordinary happened. Something that hadn't happened in years, or dared he say, centuries. His plants responded. They began shifting, moving in all possible directions with non-existent gusts of wind. They whispered, clattered, the leafs rustling against each other as if a force was pulling on them. A force Crowley knew just too well.

With a gigantic heap and a big smile spread across his face he hopped from the comfy couch (the one Aziraphale had chosen after the Apocadon't when he had started coming over more regularly) and was at the door in no time. Oh, this was going to be a good day.

"I am neither used to nor fond of inappropriate treatment such as letting me wait."

Crowley just smiled even wider at the woman in front of him. Brown, full locks that had flowers in them framing a pretty face. A bright green dress that matched perfectly with the decoration in her hair. Raised eyebrows above shiny brown eyes. And a suitcase by her side.

"Persephone." Crowley stated, still not able to stop smiling upon this very welcome intruder. "How long has it been, Queen of Hell?"

He'd always loved using that title, especially because it made Beelzebub rage every time someone even _dared_ to so much as relate that name to that title.

"Quite some time, I fear, my good friend." The woman said after a long pause, finally settling her brows and stepping forward to greet him with a kiss on each cheek. His eyes fell to her handbag.

"And you have brought the good stuff, I see. Could mean either bad or good news. How are things down in Hadestown?"

With an exaggerated eyeroll, the goddess sauntered past him into the house, taking the big bottle of Whiskey out of her handbag as she made her way up to his living room. When she walked by the plants, they began rustling again, no doubt reaching for her attention. She looked at them fondly, caressed one or two and sat down on the same couch Crowley had just risen from.

"Can't a woman just check on one of her closest friends?" She called back in a voice that indicated mild annoyance.

"Not if they have been friends for a couple of millennia and said woman doesn't care to visit for twice as long." Crowley said, flopping down next to her.

She sighed. "It's been hell down there." Crowley snorted at that, his sense for ironic humor kicking in. "No? Really?" Another sigh. "You know what I mean. Ever since this whole tragedy, it hasn't been the same. He hasn't been the same. We're holding up, we're just fine. It's like always. Ain't no lie there." Crowley found her statement to be far from convincing.

The tragedy. That's what they decided to call this unfortunate event. A love gone wrong. Two loves, actually, but no one ever considered the woman next to him for more than a few moments in the grand scheme of things. Not long enough to see the harm done to her, anyway. And hadn't hell, Beelzebub, self-proclaimed arch enemy of Hadestown, played its own convincing part in this particularly sad tragedy? Hadn't they tempted? Hadn't Crowley tried to stop it, to repair what had been broken, to let hearts find each other again and make s boy not turn around? Yes, he'd tried. That's why Persephone was his friend.

A cool touch at this lower arm interrupted his thoughts and he looked up to see the old friend handing him the bottle of whiskey. He took a long swig, set it down on the table with a loud thud, then turned to her. "Spill."


	2. Chapter 2

The good thing about Persephone was that she always said what she wanted to say, right out, no beating around the bush. It only took her a mouthful of whiskey to start talking.

"I don't know what happened up here but hell is raging. Beelzebub is - she's insane. Something was happening about a month back, hell became - shifty. As if, quite literally, all hell was going to break loose. Then it stopped, from one moment to the other. Next thing I know I wake up to the sound of our wall being attacked. That dirty bitch had given order to tear it down. In one go. Of course we fought back, my husband, unbless his soulless being, has formed an army of spirits. We've been fighting for a month now." She stopped to take a deep breath, then cast her deep brown, worry some eyes on him. "You're the only reasonable demon I know. I - We need your help."

Her use of words was suspicious, to say the least. "Your husband doesn't know about this does he?"

Her turn to snort. "You can bet your finest wine he doesn't. He hates you."

That much Crowley knew. I didn't change the fact that hell, and especially Beelzebub, had gone mental. The humorous smile faded from his thin lips as fast as it had appeared. You prevent one apocalypse, they start another. It was, in retrospect, incredibly ridiculous of his angel and him to think they would stop wanting to bring about a big war. Apparently, they didn't even care against whom they were fighting. Bloody dumb bastards.

So Crowley began to explain everything. How pretty much almost eleven years ago, The Plan had been set to motion. How the Antichrist had been hell's and heaven's best hope and Aziraphale's and his biggest worry. How they had wasted eleven years on the wrong child. And how they had ultimately prevented Armageddon from happening, which brought him back to the problem at hand.

"They want blood, and right now they don't care about who is going to shed it. Hadestown is big enough to make this a war. And they have something to fight for: If they win, the rivalry is finally over. They take Hadestown, they take your spirits and Hades' reign. Beelzebub will finally be Queen of the Underworld."

Persephone had shown different stages of shock throughout his explanation, and at his ending sentence she took a long swig of the only half-filled bottle.

"We have to stop this."

Her voice was deep, laced with the drowsiness that came with being mildly intoxicated. Or maybe it was just tiredness, tiredness of fighting, of constantly struggling against forces she couldn't control and problems she couldn't foresee. Crowley related to that wholeheartedly. Perhaps that was why they were friends.

He nodded frantically. He'd stopped them once, he could do it again. It was just that -

"I need Aziraphale."

That hadn't come out the way he had wanted it to. Clearing his throat, he added:

"For this. We teamed up to stop hell and heaven from destroying everything in their wake and now is no big difference. I can't do this without him."

Something that looked suspiciously like a smile crossed the woman's face and she sat up, the alcohol swaying dangerously in the bottle.

"You know, years that I don't bother counting anymore ago, that's what I used to say about Hades. Couldn't go six months without him. Humans suffered. Winter came early. All kind of shit happened because-" She couldn't suppress a giggle escaping her mouth, and, unseen by the two people in the room, a red flower grew in the pot of plants in the hallway. "Just because I couldn't stay away from this man. He never made me forget."

Crowley didn't care enough to tell her that that wasn't why he wanted his angel with him. That yes, Aziraphale would be useful and help him outsmart the demons and no, it wasn't at all because he wanted the man to be in his vicinity at all times, especially with so many people and beings looking out for them.

No, instead he leaned back on the too-comfortable-couch with its too-soft cushions (damn Aziraphale and his need to cuddle into everything, really) and closed his eyes. He was, in fact, about to do this. To get involved again after they had just escaped their respective sides' vengeance. This was either the most stupid or most heroic thing he'd ever done, and considering how long he has existed already, that said a lot. He decided to go for the latter.

"So, how do we get to this angel you seem to fancy so much?"

Crowley also chose to ignore the second part of her question.

"Well, he owns a bookshop."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written at 1 AM so I'm terribly sorry for any mistakes in grammar or spelling you might find. I also feel the need to add that English is in fact not my mother tongue so again, apologies for any mistakes. This fic is also still not beta'd. 
> 
> Thanks for reading btw and also pls let me know what you think because I honestly still have no clue where this is going. Oof.


End file.
